Inkjet printers eject drops of ink through an array of nozzles to effect printing on a media substrate. The nozzles are typically formed on a silicon wafer substrate using semiconductor fabrication techniques. Each nozzle is a MEMS (micro electromechanical systems) device driven by associated drive circuitry formed on the same silicon wafer substrate. The MEMS nozzle devices and associated drive circuitry formed on a single nozzle is commonly referred to as a printhead integrated circuit (IC).
Traditional inkjet printers use scanning inkjet printheads. These have a single printhead IC that traverses back and forth across the width of a page as the printer indexes the page along. The Applicant has developed a range of pagewidth printheads. These printheads use a series of printhead IC's mounted end to end to provide an array of nozzles that extends the entire width of the page. Instead of scanning back and forth, the printhead remains stationary in the printer as the page is fed past. This allows much higher print speeds but is more complicated in terms of controlling the operation of a much larger array of nozzles.
Fabrication of the MEMS nozzle structures on wafer substrates will invariably result in some defective nozzles. These ‘dead nozzles’ can be located using a wafer probe immediately after fabrication. Knowing the location of the dead nozzles, the print engine controller (PEC) can be programmed with a dead nozzle map. This is used to compensate for the dead nozzles with techniques such as nozzle redundancy (the printhead IC is has more nozzles than necessary and uses the ‘spare’ nozzles to print the dots normally assign to the dead nozzles).
Unfortunately, nozzles also fail during the operational life of the printhead. It is not possible to locate these nozzles using a wafer probe once they have been mounted to the printhead assembly and installed in the printer. Over time, the number of dead nozzles increases and as the PEC is not aware of them, there is no attempt to compensate for them. This eventually causes visible artifacts that are detrimental to the print quality.